La familia Elric
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Esta historia está inspirada en la fotografía que aparece en el capítulo final de FMA Brotherhood, en que aparecen Ed y Winry con sus hijos, acompañados de Al, May Chang, Panyna y Garfiel. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva será bienvenida


La familia Elric

 **Atención:** Esta historia está inspirada en el capítulo final de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, en la que muestran una serie de fotografías de todos los personajes, los cuales te dan una idea de cómo siguieron sus días después de la batalla final entre Ed y Father. Pues bien, aquí me enfoqué en la familia de Edward y Winry, en que aparecen ambos con sus hijos y los acompañan Al, Mey Chang, Shao May, Panyna y Garfiel (creo que así se llamaba ese personaje afeminado que hacía automails, si no es así me pueden avisar y lo corrijo, es que hace años que vi la serie y no me acuerdo bien, jejejeje). Espero les guste.

…

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomar tímidamente por la ventana del cuarto. Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se despertó, estirándose lo más que pudo mientras la luz solar se reflejaba sobre su piel. A su lado estaba su esposo, profundamente dormido. Por unos instantes sonrió, como si tuviese un lindo sueño. Ella se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos antes de levantarse de la cama, vestirse y encerrarse en su taller. Era su rutina diaria y se sentía orgullosa por eso. Hacía lo que más le gustaba y ganaba mucho dinero. Pero tanto ella como su esposo prefirieron una vida sencilla, en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Quizás en el pasado, durante la niñez, pasaron por miles de vivencias traumatizantes. Ninguno quería que se volvieran a repetir esos sucesos que por poco no acabó con el mundo entero. Solo deseaban ser una familia normal.

Horas después, ella recibió la visita de su esposo en el taller. Normalmente no dejaba que nadie entrara, pero esa mañana solo estaba clasificando las herramientas. Por suerte no tenía muchos pedidos, por lo que aprovechó para ordenar el caos que era su taller.

¡Winry! ¡No deberías esforzarte demasiado!- le dijo su marido.

Winry giró la cabeza. Un hombre de cabellos y ojos dorados la miraba con preocupación. A pesar de los años, ella aún seguía prendada por esos hermosos ojos.

Sabes lo mucho que disfruto de mi trabajo, Ed- le respondió Winry, con una sonrisa- sé que pronto vendrá Al y Mey Chang, por eso me desperté temprano para terminar lo más pronto posible.

Hace años no veo a Al- suspiró Ed- me pregunto cómo la estará pasando en el exterior, junto con esa enana.

¡No le digas así! ¡Tú también eras un enano!

¡Pues ya no lo soy!- le dijo, acercándose a ella.

Winry levantó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo en poco tiempo Ed creció tanto. Recordaba cuando todos lo subestimaban por su baja estatura, para luego quedarse admirados por sus habilidades de alquimista.

Sí. Todos hemos crecido y pasado por muchas cosas- dijo Winry- pronto terminaré. Mientras, atiende a los niños y prepara el almuerzo. Recuerda que también vendrán mis amigos.

Está bien.

Ed le dio un beso a Winry y se fue corriendo, antes de que su dulce esposa lo lanzara con algún destornillador.

En la cocina le esperaban sus hijos. Ambos eran rubios, solo que el niño heredó los ojos dorados del papá y la niña se parecía mucho a su mamá. El niño se llamaba Van Urey Elric y la niña se llamaba Sara Trisha Elric.

Papá, estaba cuidando a Sara- dijo Van, mientras colocaba a la pequeña encima de una alfombra. Sara había cumplido su primer año hacia unos meses, pero sus tíos no pudieron ir su festejo.

Buen chico. Me alegra que seas atento con tu hermanita- le dijo Ed, acariciándole la cabeza- hoy vendrán tus tíos Al y May a visitarlos, así que pórtate bien.

¡Genial! ¡Al fín tío Al vendrá! ¡Quiero que me siga contando sus historias!- dijo Van, saltando de la alegría.

Bien. Atiende a Sara, mientras yo preparo el almuerzo. Hoy también vendrán Panyna y Garfiel.

Van afirmó con la cabeza y fue a jugar con Sara, mientras Ed empezó a preparar el almuerzo. Rato después llegaron los amigos de Winry: Panyna y Garfiel. Incluso antes de que tocaran supo que eran ellos. Las piernas de Panyna se escuchaban a cierta distancia, lo cual era señal de que sus automails requerían de mantenimiento. Garfiel llevaba puesto su clásica remera rosada y tenía en sus manos una cámara, el cual la consiguió después de meses de ahorro.

¿Cómo estás, guapo?- le saludó Garfiel a Ed- Winry me dijo que hoy vendría tu hermano. ¡Qué emoción!

Vinimos a ayudarles- dijo Panyna- y también necesito que Winry revise mis piernas.

Ella está en el taller- dijo Ed- estoy haciendo el almuerzo. Si quieren pueden pasar y ayudarnos con la mesa.

Panyna se dirigió al taller, mientras Garfiel se quedó a ayudarle a Ed a colocar la mesa.

Una hora después aparecieron Winry y Panyna, cuyos automails ya no sonaban al caminar. Winry saludó a Garfiel y les agradeció a ambos la visita.

Hoy traje mi cámara- dijo Garfiel - ¡Hay que recordar este momento! Fue una lástima que no pudieron venir al cumple de Sarita.

Ay, Garfiel, no te hubieras molestado- dijo Winry

Para nada, querida. Tu sabes que siempre les tengo aprecio.

¡Eso se ve delicioso!- dijo Panyna a Ed, mirando la comida- ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¡Dejame probarlo!

¡Espera un rato!- dijo Ed- pronto vendrán los invitados.

Minutos después, llegaron Al y May Chang en un carro. May distaba mucho de ser la niña pequeña y quejosa de antes. Se había estilizado por completo y llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con mangas cortas. Lo único que no cambió de ella fue su peinado y el osito panda que siempre descansaba sobre su hombro, Shao May. Al llevaba puesto un sobre todo color rojo, parecido al que Ed solía llevar con frecuencia durante sus aventuras. Distaba mucho de ser el muchacho enclenque de antes. Había crecido y hasta se veía gordito. Ed suspiró, otra vez era un poco más bajo que Al.

¡Ay, que emoción!- dijo Garfiel, dando saltitos de alegría - ¡Al fín los hermanos Elric están juntos! ¡Y cada uno con sus esposas! ¡Ahora solo falta que Al y May tengan hijos!

Al y May sonrieron con complicidad. Varios años juntos y se podían entender sin palabras. Ed no lo captó, pero Winry enseguida supo de qué se trataba. Pero decidió no decir nada, para ver si el distraído de Ed se daba cuenta.

Se sentaron todos a almorzar. Van no dejaba de lanzar preguntas sobre el país de May, cómo era vivir en un imperio y cómo hacían uso de la alquimia con extraños métodos para curar las enfermedades. Tanto Al como May respondieron a las preguntas. Winry le pidió a Van que se calmara, pero Al no se molestó en absoluto. Al contrario, le agradaba que su sobrino estuviese interesado en su vida y, más aún, le gustaba su interés por la alquimia. Definitivamente le recordaba mucho a su hermano mayor, cuando eran niños y querían ser los mejores alquimistas del mundo.

Chicos, hay algo que Al y yo queremos decirles- dijo May.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron fijamente a May.

¡Pronto tendremos un bebé!- anunció May, con una sonrisa.

Panyna, Winry y Garfiel gritaron de la emoción. Van y Trisha se quedaron bien callados, sin entender lo que pasaba. Ed escupió la comida que tenía en la boca. La verdad no se imaginaba que eso pudiese pasar tan pronto, conociendo lo tímido que era su hermano. Sin embargo se alegró. Al también podía formar su propia familia. Ya no era aquel muchacho llorón e inocente que lo había acompañado en tantas aventuras. Aquel muchacho al cual juró proteger con su vida y que casi lo hizo para recuperar su cuerpo y alma. Ahora era todo un hombre, fuerte, valiente y decidido que, incluso, realizó ese largo viaje para aprender de alquimia y reencontrarse con May Chang.

¡Ay! ¡Ya no puedo esperar!- gritó Garfiel- ¡Vamos a sacarnos fotos para el recuerdo!

Panyna lo ayudó a montar la cámara. Primero sacaron fotos de Ed, Winry, Van y Trisha. Luego fueron Al, May y Shao. Y por último posaron todos juntos y se sacaron una foto grupal. Y fue esa foto que, después de revelarla, Ed y Winry la colocaron en un portarretrato especial, como recuerdo de ese hermoso día y como esperanza de que los días felices y tranquilos se repitieran a futuro.


End file.
